A Noxian Tale - Valentine's special
by kapy
Summary: A small story in between chapter 5 and 6 in Noxian tale II. Overall, Katarina and Cassiopea will be seen finally as sister attempting to help love in one way or an other. The story can be read as a part of the Noxian Tale or as a solo story, which takes place a few months after Katarina got her scar.


_Valentine's day, the day of love as some may call it. Well, not only the world of the summoners celebrates it. The holiday may have a different name in Runeterra, but one country specific... strangely enjoys is more than any other. This is the day where the dark country of Noxus, suddenly becomes colorful. The city streets covered with pink and red decorations. All the street lanterns are magically improved to give a bright pink like instead of their district colors. Monsters and humans out in the marketplace, trying to find the perfect gift for the significant other. Even Urgot, the butcher of the keep, remembers that in his huge disgusting body there is a heart working. Singed the alchemist on the other hand makes a huge profit, selling a special pink liquid which can make everything look beautiful after you drink some of it... Even Urgot. All the villages around the country had no workers on their fields. No woodcutters in the woods. No blacksmiths or anything. Everyone was inside the taverns, drinking and singing._

 _But there is always that one person, who will be different from the rest. Well, if you haven't guessed it... We're going in the Du Couteau mansion, once more. The only mansion which had a part of it, not decorated. And inside that part, there was a room... and the door of that room opened loudly. Katarina, walked out the room, dressed with shorts and a large shirt. Her hair, tied into a pony tail. She walked down the hallway, still sleepy. Annoyed of the bright colors from the decorations, she walked with half closed eyes. The servants tried to avoid her sigh, as they knew that she will take it out on them for her bad mood. And her mood was definitely not one of the best. Walking down the stairways, aiming to go to the kitchen she heard a noise.  
"Please, let it be an assassin...", she quietly told herself. As she turned around the noise stopped. She tried to observe the hallway behind her. She didn't see anything. She walked carefully near the shelve near by and picked a letter opener knife. Then continued her way towards the kitchen, still hoping it's an assassin. As she walked, she heard a noise again. This time she turned faster, but still there was nothing.  
"Talon, if it's you... I swear I'll open your stomach and make you eat your own insides...", Katarina annoyed shouted.  
"If it's me what?" he looked out from the kitchen, filled with confusing in his eyes.  
"What the?!", before she could finish she heard the sound behind her again and this time just jumped. A moment before the knife could hit her target, her hand froze._

 _As she landed on the ground, she threw the knife towards the wall, perfectly ricocheted and landed on the shelve from which she picked it up. As she attempted to stand up, a small little furry beast came to her face and licked it. At first she felt some disgust, but then her face turned soft. She grabbed the little beast and hugged it.  
"How did you get in here kitty?", her tone completely changed, Talon surprised to see the cat inside the house walked towards her to see if he's not sleeping.  
"Where did it come from?", as Talon asked, Marcus entered from the front door.  
"That's your better half today Kat. Hope you like the gift.", after hearing her father's words Kat looked at him.  
"I am my better half father... But I wont mind this little black devil. Does it have a name?", she picked the cat off the ground and walked towards her father.  
"I don't think she has a name, you can give her one if you want... But, I want to see you and your sister in my office after breakfast. Alright?", Katarina nodded and went towards the kitchen together with the cat. Talon still unsure of what just happened, followed so he can finish his breakfast._

 _A bit later, both sisters entered Marcus's office.  
"Cassio, close the door if you could. I would prefer that nobody else hears about it.", and so did Cassio, close after she got in. Marcus pointed them to sit down and stood up from his desk. He walked to the bar, over it there was a painting, he gave it to the girls to check. They were surprised to see that it was a painting of their deceased mother. It looked perfectly like her, but that was impossible as she couldn't of possibly posed for it.  
"The painting is made from only my memory of her." Marcus spoken. Then smiled. "My gift for both of you and myself. But this isn't the main reason I called both of you. Talon... well...", he tried to find a way to say what he has in mind, but just failed to find the words.  
"What did he do again?" said Kat while still looking at the painting of her mother.  
"Well... he's a bit... distracted. And I might know why... but I need you girls to help him with that problem..." Cassio stood from the chair and quickly interrupted her father.  
"No... You're a men and he's a men... I don't need to know about your... male issues. Maybe Kat will show some interest... maybe she'll finally realize she's a girl after hearing about them." Kat's face turned red and just showed a middle finger to her sister.  
"Cassiopea... quit mocking your big sister. And no, it's not what you think... I think our little thief is in love with a girl in a near by village, but he's too shy to speak to her. And I need you two to go help him with that.", yet again Cassio interrupted her father.  
"You're going out for a drink with Swain... One of these days you'll wake up and realize he ain't no friend of yours father... But your Talon situation. I can handle it, I don't think miss serious will be of any help.", Cassio kept mocking her sister, Kat tried to keep control to not slap her in the face and kept silent.  
"You are taking your sister... It's been a month since her friend betrayed her and whole Noxus... And he was trained personality from me and your sister. SO if he returns, my sweet Cassio... Your mouth wont be of much use when he tried to cut it out, would it?", unsure if to laugh or to shout Katarina just looked at her sisters red face and enjoyed how her father was killing her ego._

 _At the end, Cassiopea agreed to take Katarina. Right after they left the office, Cassio stopped Kat for a moment.  
"You're not coming dressed neither as that, or with your leather clothes... You're putting a dress if you're going with me.", Kat tried to assimilate what she was told, as a dress wasn't really something she even knew if she had. Cassio grabbed her hand and pulled her in her own room.  
"You want me to... put one of your dresses? Seriously? I'm starting to agree with you that I shouldn't come... maybe I'll get lucky and he'll come back and kill you", as she mocked her sister, Katarina sat on her bed, observing what she's doing.  
Cassio pulled a beautiful black dress from her dresser.  
"Well... Kat... this is the only dress that will fit you... Guess you aren't feminine for one of my newer ones.", yet again Kat showed her the middle finger of her hand. Then looked at the dress. For a moment she froze and an image, like a memory appeared. She was at a ball, in their own mansion. Cassiopea was a half snake. Everyone was drinking and talking. Then she saw Swain and LeBlanc entering the room. She saw herself drinking from the wine in her hand. After which only pain followed. Kat jumped back as she got out of this image.  
"Katarina?! Are you okay?", Cassio sounded worried. Kat just nodded as a sign that she's fine. After which she dressed herself into the long black ball dressed. The symbol of Noxus around her neck. She left her hair down. The crimson river dropped down her shoulders, covering her back completely. The dressed showing ever beautiful curve on her body. Katarina felt weird dressed in it. Cassiopea amazed, to see her sister in such a light, pulled a large mirror, so her sister can take a good look of herself. Amazed of how she looked Kat, ran towards her room. When she came out, she showed Cassio how well hidden her knives her on the thighs.  
"Typical..." was all Cassio had to say. _

_After Cassio dressed herself in a beautiful purple dressed, the two sister went to Talon in the garden.  
"What the hell? Katarina? Is that you?" Talon burst in laughter, after few moments he started to wonder what's going on.  
"What is this? You two going somewhere? Did Kat finally like someone who isn't a blade?", Kat annoyed turned around while Cassio grabbed Talon's hand and pulled him to move.  
"We are going shopping Talon!", as Kat followed, Talon, tough that Cassio was joking and they have a new mission.  
But after few hours around the market, Talon realized that it wasn't a mission... They were really shopping and he was the one that had to carry and try all the stuff they picked. When they got back to the mansion. Cassio kicked Talon in his room telling him to dress up with the new outfits and to wait for them to return. After which she locked his room. Kat and Cassio left to the village of which their father spoke of. Cassio knew the girl, her name was Laura. A common tavern girl. When the two ladies entered the tavern in which Laura worked in, silence appeared. All the men turned their eyes onto Cassio's a lot larger curves than her sister's.  
"I knew, they will still look only at me, even if you're at your best Kat", Cassio teased her sister and then pulled her in the tavern. In some parts, it was true. Cassiopea is considered the most beautiful woman in Noxus, if not whole Runeterra. Everyone kept staring at her the whole time. Some approached her with unpleasant offers. Others tried to approach Kat, to introduce them to her sister. At one point Katarina just punched one of them men, so hard that he lost few of his teeth. None dared to do anything, about it. Everyone just went back to drinking and singing as if the Du Couteau sisters weren't there anymore._

 _After half an hour of listening to drunken men singing and getting more drunk. Katarina started to nag her sister, to find the girl faster. Cassio laughed and pointed out that the girl was there the whole time. Brining drinks and getting harassed by the men in the tavern. Kat felt annoyed of how men treated the girl and went to her.  
"Hey... Have you ever met..." as Katarina was, about to ask her question Laura interrupted her.  
"Oh dear... You're Katarina. Please don't tell me, Talon is here too. I don't want him to get in trouble again."  
"Again?" Katarina replied surprised.  
"Yes, he's always so kind to me and when he sees men harassing me he gets into fights with them.", still looking around, Laura started explaining everything to Katarina. At the end the girl didn't even know that Talon felt something for her, she had hoped so but never knew it.  
Katarina, amazed that she never noticed this part of Talon's life, even she was with him a majority of the time. On mission and even in their free time. She tough this could of happen during the period in which their guest was with them and she didn't spent so much time with her family._

 _Kat grabbed Laura and went out of the tavern. Cassio quickly charmed one of the men near by to pay the bill and ran after her sister. The sisters took the girl shopping as they took Talon. Night approached. Cassio and Kat took Laura to the Du Couteau mansion's garden. The servants had set a beautiful table with candles and musicians standing close to the table. Laura changed from her common rags, with a beautiful dress. Her skin clean for the first time from ages, her hair cleaned and turned into a black sea of beauty. The girl stood in the garden amazed of the beauty, Cassio helped her to sit on one of the two chairs, while Kat went to unlock Talon's room.  
When she opened the room, she hardly recognized Talon. She never saw him dressed in a suit, even if he still had a black cloak and his hood on. He looked very differently.  
"What was this all about Katarina?!", he shouted at her and she just waved him to follower her. When Talon approached the garden, he was amazed to see the girl from the tavern. His heart started beating fast. Cassio invited him to the table, as he sat down in front Laura. The two sisters left. As they walked back to the mansion Cassio tried to compliment Katarina.  
"Kat, just wanted to say... That scar looks pretty... hmm... good on you. At first when I saw you with it, I was kind of disgusted, but now look at you. It really does add a charm."  
"Oh dear! NO! Cassio? Are you dying? Quick we need a doctor!" Katarina started to make fun of her sister.  
"You're not getting any more compliments out of me... Oh just to add. I am leaving for Shurima tomorrow. Father wants me to observe the expeditions."  
Shocked, to hear that her sister is finally going to do something for country amazed her. So they went back inside the mansion. Leaving Talon and Laura to have an amazing day of love._


End file.
